Slipping Off The Edge
by 0xTragic-Finalex0
Summary: A series of tragedies break the Storm family apart. "Little did they know this was the beginning of the end"
1. Running For Hope

Hello there! For any of you who ever saw the story 'Three' listed on here, this is the prequel too it. Three has been removed and will be rewritten and reposted once I finish this.

Disclaimer: The only things that are mine are what came out of my own imagination (Fantastic Four didn't)

* * *

Terminally ill?" Johnny Storm asked, running a hand through his hair, his eyes avoiding all the others in the room. He suddenly found the plush couch he was sitting on stiff and unfamiliar. The whole room began to fade away, as if he were sitting in one of those furniture store set-ups rather than his own living room. Of course he knew what he meant, but never had really imagined what he thought it'd sound like coming from his father's lips.

"They've given me three months" Robert Storm answer calmly, reaching for his wife's hand. She sat next to him on a couch sitting across from Johnny. Next to Johnny was Sue, who had yet to speak after Robert announced to his eldest two children that the radiation and chemotherapy that he'd endure for months didn't work. He'd visited the doctor today, accompanied by his wife Anna, when the grim news had been confirmed.

"That's it?" Sue choked out, her blond hair falling unnoticed into her eyes.

"It could be worse" Anna Storm answered solemnly, looking at Robert's hand in hers. She glanced up but couldn't bare to watch the shocked faces of her children. She'd never felt so helpless before. Anna, the enforcer of the family who kept everyone together couldn't do anything to keep the family together.

Robert Storm had been a chronic smoker all his life. He'd never smoked in front of his children, Sue, Johnny or Emily but often snuck into the backyard in the evening and enjoyed his long awaited cigarette. The habit was something he picked up in high school, the old days when all the guys smoked in the boy's room. Finally it'd all caught up with him. The cancer had started in his lung and after many months of tough treatment, the told Robert that the cancer had spread everywhere. He had three months to live.

"Everything will be fine" Robert said, wrapping his wife into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. He gently pulled away and stood up, walking around the coffee table separating him from his other children. He sat down in between them, hugging Sue quickly, offering her a little comfort. He then turned to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder carefully. They soon broke into an embrace, the room thickly silent.

With everything falling out from underneath them, Anna suddenly remembered that the youngest member of the family, twelve year old Emily Isabelle Storm would be getting out of her dance class soon. Emily danced at a studio in the theater district, almost a ten minute drive from their home. Anna quickly went to the phone to call in a favor…

"Very good, girls" The Emily's dance teacher called, smiling as she motioned that the girl's were free to go. Emily grinned at another girl in her class as they talked about what they were doing the upcoming weekend. She patted her blond bun gently, checking to see if it was still intact. Usually, she had her mother do it but she'd been out with her father so she'd made an attempt at it herself. Emily picked up her bag as she slipped of her ballet slippers and dropped them in. She picked up a pair of slip on sandals and pushed her tight clad feet into them. She pulled on a jacket over her black leotard and headed out the door of the studio.

All the other girl's quickly dispersed, leaving Emily alone as she waited for her parents. They were never late. Actually, they were annoyingly early. The sun sunk below the skyline as Emily grew impatient all too quickly. It's not like she was scared or anything, but it was getting late and New York City wasn't the safest place after dark. Especially if you were a twelve year old girl.

_Maybe they forgot about me._ She thought as she checked her watch again. 7:39 pm. _Forget this_. Emily thought as she got tired of waiting. _I'm getting a taxi._ Grabbing her dance bag, she stood up and was about to hail a taxi when one pulled up in front of her before she even got her hand up. The taxi drier looked her up and down for a minute, chewing on a large glob of something as he did. He rolled down his window and asked her "Are you Emily Storm?"

It was Emily's turn to eye the man. He was a bit chunky and had a large bald spot on his head. His squinty eyes and bad stubble made him look like an old mobster you would see in an old movie. _A really bad movie._ She thought as she stared at his food stained shirt, and she thought she could see empty burger wrappers on the passenger seat.

"Depends on who's asking. She said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Look, I got a call to pick up a Miss Emily Storm, Miss Mary's dance studio. 555 10th avenue. My boss said a Mrs. Storm called to have her daughter picked up, and if I deliver the wrong kid, I'm dead. So I ask you again, are you Emily Storm?" Emily didn't answer, just looked at the driver with a look of distrust. He just sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper. He read:

"Miss Emily Storm. Miss Mary's dance studio. 555 10th avenue. Has one older sister by the name of Sue Storm who currently attends MIT College. Also has a brother by the name of Johnny Storm, who is often wreck less and irresponsible with absolutely no respect for authority." Emily smiled. That was her brother alright. Satisfied that the driver wasn't a perverted pig, she picked up her dance bag and got in the taxi.

"Thank you." He said as she put her seat belt on. Emily looked at his taxi ID as she buckled up.

"Bob? What kind of parent tortures there kid with a name like Bob?" Bob looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"It's short for Robert kid." He said, turning his attention back to the road and rolling his eyes.

"Right Bob." Emily said as she tried to hide her smile. Bob looked at her in the mirror again.

"You think it's funny don't you?" He asked with a scowl.

"No Bob. Not at all Bob." Emily retorted, trying to contain her smile but when Bob squinted at her, she couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, and try as he might, Bob couldn't help but smile too.

"You got a big mouth on you kid."

"Yeah, well, thank my brother." Emily looked out her window, noticing for the first time where she was being taken. She looked back up at Bob. "So where are you taking me?"

"To your house." Bob answered with a laugh.

She settled back into the seat and watched the New York light up as the day faded away. They arrived at her front door a few minutes later. Emily was about to grab her bag and get out when Bob stopped her. He turned around in his seat and gave her a card.

"Listen, you seem like a good kid, and this city isn't always a safe place for kids your age. If you ever need a ride, anywhere, anytime, just call that number and I'll come get you. Ok?" Emily took the card and smiled.

"Ok. Thanks Bob." Emily got out of the cab and stood on the sidewalk in front of the house. It was a home that the family had moved into nearly seven years ago. Anna opened the door and motioned for her daughter to join her inside.

"Yes, this is the right house" She called with a gentle laugh. When they first moved in, Emily would insist it was the wrong house anytime they pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Mom." Emily called out as she made her way over to her. Mrs. Storm caught sight of her daughter and gave a sigh of relief. When Emily got up the front steps she gave her mom a hug, but for some reason it felt like her mom was holding her a bit tighter, and a bit longer. When she finally did let go, she gave Emily a smile, causing Emily to forget about the hug.

"How was dance class?" Mrs. Storm asked her daughter. Emily shrugged.

"It was alright, you know, except for the part where you forgot me."

"I didn't forget. I sent a taxi." Again Emily just shrugged.

"True. And Bob was really nice. He was the driver. He did smell a little though." Her mom gave her an amused look.

"Bob?" she asked, not believing it. Normally Emily was a bit more creative with her stories.

"Bob." Emily confirmed. She looked around. "So where's Dad?" Mrs. Storm's face fell.

"Are you okay, mom?" Emily asked, noting the look on her mom's face..

"No" Anna answered quickly. She glanced over Emily's shoulder as the cab pulled away. She ushered Emily inside and pulled the door closed. "But I'll manage." She added.

Emily quickly dropped the conversation and joined Robert on the couch where he was flipping through an old issue of Time Magazine that had been on the coffee table.

"There's my dancing queen" Robert said, giving Emily a kind smile. Emily laughed but didn't answer in words.

Anna joined him, giving him a look with her eyes which he interpreted as 'We need to tell her'.

"Emily" Anna started. "You know that daddy is very sick..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yes, I know." She answered without looking up. She was digging through her dance bag which sat on the ground by her feet.

"She's old enough, Anna" Robert said in a sharp whisper. "Don't treat her like a child" He added in a softer voice.

"Emily" He started this time, touching her shoulder, causing her to sit back. "I spoke to my doctor today. He said I don't have long to live"

A look of confusion spread on her face which was quickly over shadowed by hurt. Instead of tears streaming down her face, Emily stood up in front of her parents.

"No" She said, the look of hurt still there.

"Sweetie, please" Anna said, looking up in the doorway, seeing that Johnny and Sue had entered the room together.

"No" Emily said, backing away towards the front door.

"Em… it's true." Her gaze turned to her brother and sister at the sound of Sue's voice.

"No… It's not true… it can't be..." She started backing up to the door. When he saw this, Johnny stood up.

"Em…" he said gently going towards her. She backed up a bit faster going out into the hall.

"She's going to run." Anna quietly said, remembering what her daughter normally did when something really upset her.

"We got to stop her." Johnny said, taking a few steps towards the door.

Looking at her family, she whispered "No." and then ran. She left the door swinging open as she rushed down the street, quickly entering downtown, all the while Johnny and Sue ran after her calling her to stop. Emily didn't listen, and she just kept running and running among the people on the sidewalks. She just kept thinking of her dad. _He can't die. He CAN'T. _

Emily stopped for a minute, and listened to her siblings calling her name as they tried to find her. _I can't outrun them, especially Johnny._ She didn't want to deal with them right now, so she slipped down into an ally until she heard them run by, their voices fading until they disappeared

all together. Once their voices were gone, she leaned against a wall, finally letting the tears she'd held in slide down her cheeks.

_He isn't going to die. He can't die._

* * *

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!


	2. Three Years

Disclaimer: Stan Lee and I are in negotiations but I still don't own Fantastic Four.

* * *

It seemed the weather matched her mood. As she sat there in that ally, finally letting the tears she had been holding in spill out, it started to rain. It was like the world was tuned in to her head, and the whole sky was mourning with her. Her dad, the man who was half of her, the man who had taught her to ride a bike, the man that nothing could hurt, was dying. And it wasn't fair.

Emily didn't know how long she sat there in the rain, her tears blending with the water on her face. She didn't care. She just kept hearing the words in her head, those horrible words that she never pictured coming from her father's mouth. Even if she wanted to get up, its like those words had become gravity and they kept her in that spot.

_Dad isn't going to die. Dad CAN'T die. There is some law of nature against it. Maybe the doctor is wrong. There have been cases of doctors doing a wrong diagnosis. _Emily tried to convince herself this was true, but that was when the tiny voice in the back of her head decided to speak up.

_**Emily, when have you ever heard of there being a WRONG diagnosis for cancer? **_The voice asked her

_It's happened. Like the time when… when…_

_**When?**_

Emily shook her head. _I don't know. But it has to have happened. At least once. _In her minds eye she saw the tiny voice shaking its head in sadness, just like she had just done.

_**Em, doctors are so serious when it comes to cancer. They have teams when it comes to finding it in one person. They quadruple check the results, just to make sure.**_

_So…So maybe he's the first._

_**Emily… you know that's not true. **_

Emily felt her gravity get heavier, causing a fresh wave of tears to start to form. _What am I going to do?_

_**You need to stop crying. **_The voice said gently_._ _**Crying wont do anything but make you feel worse. **_Emily stopped crying, slowly, but surly, she stopped crying. _**Now, as hard as it might be, you need to go home, and you need to be strong for your dad.**_

Emily got up slowly, gravity feeling just as heavy as it did before. She slowly made her way out of the ally and down the sidewalk, her shoulders slouched the entire time. She hated that little voice _**Hey! **_Whenever it made sense. Even though she was arguing with herself, and she knew it, that voice was always right, and this time was no exception.

Emily stood up and shook her hair out, as the rain let up to a sprinkle. Emily walked, her arms crossed over her chest, at a slow pace, slipping through the spaces between the bustling people crowding the side walk. A sigh escaped her lips. She knew she had to go back home. Her spirits started to rise a little as she walked. The memories of earlier today were still crisp and clear, but she put them away, as she thought about staying strong for her dad. She stopped walking and looked around. She was tired, and didn't want to walk all the way home. Suddenly she had an idea. She reached into the shallow pocket of the sweat shirt she was wearing and pulled out a folded up card. She glanced around, looking for a pay phone. Spotting one across the street, Emily headed for the road. While the cars were at a red light, she wove through them and reached the phone.

"Please let there by change" She whispered, pushing open the little change door with her thumb.

"Yes" She squealed quietly, pulling out two quarters. She shoved them into the change slot and waited for the dial tone. Once she heard it, she held up the card, squinting through the rain to read it. She dialed the number and listened to the other end ring.

"Bob's taxi service, Bob speaking" A voice answered.

"Hi..." Emily's voice trailed off. "Bob" She added with a laugh.

"You again?" Bob asked recognize the voice. He couldn't help but give a small smile as he made a turn and stopped in front of his current passenger's destination. "What do you need, kid?" He asked, pocketing the tip the man shoved in his hand before he got out.

"I need a ride" Emily answered, twisting the phone cord around her finger and leaning against the box.

"I just dropped you off at home, what happened?" Bob asked, pulling away from the curb and into traffic.

"I..." Emily's voice dropped out. She didn't want to admit she ran away. "I don't want to talk about it." She answered firmly. "Now are you going to pick me up or not?" She asked, her voice sounding irritated.

"Yeah, I'm comin. Where are you?" Bob answered. Emily had no idea. She looked around, and saw the train station across the street.

"Across the street from Grand Central" Emily answered.

"I'll be there in a second" Bob answered, hanging up after those words.

Emily heard the click and pulled the phone away from her ear, looking at it. "How rude" She muttered, hanging it up on the receiver. She leaned against the phone booth, the crowds on the street thinning out as the rain started to come down heavier.

Bob was true to his word and pulled up to the curb a few moments later. Emily noticed that the outside of the cab looked cleaner than the last time she'd scene it. She glanced at the cab number, trying to remember it for future reference. Emily stepped forward and pulled the door open, slipping in and sitting on the seat. She pulled the seat belt across her body and buckled it.

"So, kid, what's the deal?" Bob asked, pulling the car into the moving traffic on the streets. "And try not to get my seat wet" He added, glancing at her dripping state through his mirror.

"My name is Emily." Emily grumbled. The smile that danced on her lips slowly faded as the answer to his question appeared in her mind.

Bob glanced at her through his rear view mirror, catching the disappearing smile on her face. "Something happen at home?" He asked, flicking his eyes back to the road.

"My dad… he's really sick." Emily answered after a moment, her eyes watching the still landscape outside the window as they waited for the traffic light to change.

"He told me today he..." Emily didn't want to accept the truth, let alone pass it on to someone else. "He isn't doing well." She finished as the city slowly disappeared, houses popping up instead of sky scrapers.

"What's he sick with?" Bob asked, sensing there was more to the story.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emily snapped, looking at the floor of the cab.

"Ok, sorry kid." Bob was quiet for the rest of the ride. Soon they pulled up in front of her house.

"How much do I owe you?" Emily asked, pretending to search her pockets even though she knew she had no money.

"Nothing, this one's on me" Bob answered kindly, watching her in his mirror.

Emily thanked him and got out, stuffing her hands into her sweatshirt pockets, standing in her front lawn. She took in a sharp breath, the whole day rushing back as her smile faded. All the lights downstairs were on, and through the front window she could see her family sitting in the living room, and what she saw almost made her cry again. Her mother was sitting close to the phone, probably waiting for her to call. Both Johnny and Sue were pacing around the room talking, probably planning and trying to think of where she might be. Emily had expected these things, it was normal. What she had not expected to see was the way her dad looked right now. He looked totally crushed, his sickness was more visible now then it had ever been. Seeing her father like this confirmed the voice in her head. She had to be strong for her dad, the strength for her dad, because it looked like he had no strength left in him.

Emily was glad it was still raining. That, plus the darkness, made it almost impossible for her family to see her, which was a good thing. If Johnny and Sue would have seen her through the front window, from the looks on their face they would have come out and dragged her into the house. She made her way to the back yard.

As she got to the back door, Emily took a deep breath, bracing herself for what she was about to face. She had to be strong. If not for herself, then at least for her family. Sue and her mother would do enough crying, she didn't need to add to it. Johnny wouldn't cry, but he would show his sadness in other ways. It would be tearing her dad up on the inside watching them be upset. He was already in enough pain, god forbid she add to it. She would be strong._**Put on a fake face if you have to, but don't let them see the hurt inside. Be strong. **_She kept that thought in mind as she opened the door.

Johnny paced the living room, glancing at the clock every few minutes as he did. He and Sue had gotten back almost two hours ago after an hour of searching for Emily. They had gotten home, hoping she would be there already, but no. She still wasn't home. To make it worse, when they had called the police asking for their help, they had said they couldn't do anything because she hadn't been missing for 'twenty-four hours.' Now, his dad was sitting on the couch a complete wreck, and his mom was waiting anxiously by the phone, hoping Emily would call.

Needless to say, he was ticked. Of all the unselfish things his little sister could do, this was the worse. _When she gets home, she is SOOOO dead. _One look in Sue's eyes, and Johnny knew she was thinking the same thing.

"How could she DO this!?" Sue said, asking no one in particular. "I mean, I know she is upset, but this is just so…"

"Stupid? Insensitive? Selfish?" Johnny said all these things finishing Sue's sentence for her.

"You forgot hurtful. Of all the things she has done, this is by FAR the wor-"

"Stop it you two." Johnny and Sue stopped pacing and looked at their mom. "She is hurting right now…"

"So are we mom!" Johnny interrupted.

"Let me finish. I know you two are hurting. We all are. But she is out there, alone in this rain, in the city! Hurting. She isn't thinking clearly. Something could have happened to her and we have no way of kno-" Just then, the sound of the back door opening caused Mrs. Storm to stop mid rant. Mr. Storm looked up and at his family. Everyone thought the same thing. _Emily._ As Mr. and Mrs. Storm went into the kitchen, Johnny and Sue stayed behind for a moment and just stared. They exchanged a quick look at each other before following their parents into the kitchen.

Sure enough, there was Emily, soaking wet, in her mother's arms. She didn't look upset or hurt at all. She just looked like she normally did when Mrs. Storm gave her a bone crushing hug, uncomfortable and lacking oxygen.

"Mom, I kind of need to breathe." Emily choked out as she gently pushed her away.

"Are you alright Emily?" Mr. Storm asked gently. Johnny heard the double meaning of those words, but apparently Emily didn't. She looked down at herself and just shrugged.

"Of course I'm alright, its just a little water." Emily kicked her shoes off and put them at the back door and then moved to the fridge.

"That's not what I meant Emily. Do you want to talk about what I told you? Are you OK?" Mr. Storm watched his daughter with careful eyes. Emily looked at him and smiled gently.

"I'm OK dad, really. I'm a little cold, and hungry, but I'm ok. Nothing like a run through the rain to clear a troubled head right?" She smiled at her parents, and Johnny watched in surprise as both his parents smiled back. He looked at Sue, and knew she couldn't believe it either. _So much for being upset._

He watched as she made herself a sandwich and started eating it. When she swallowed, she asked "So, what exactly did the doctor say?" as she were asking what was for dinner.

"He said that your father has a sever case of leukemia." Johnny watched Emily's reaction to the answer his mom just gave her. She just nodded slowly and looked at them.

"And… that means…"

"The doctors only gave me three months to live sweetheart." _OK, she has to react to that. _Johnny thought as he watched his little sister again.

"Oh. Ok." She said as she finished her sandwich. Johnny couldn't believe it, she just shrugged it off. Apparently, Sue saw it too, and wasn't happy.

"How can you just shrug it off Emily!" Sue gave her a lost expression, making it clear she didn't understand her reaction. " Don't you care at all?"

She turned and looked at Sue. "Of course I care Sue. But the doctor's aren't God, and they can't say 'you are going to live this long and not another second later." She did a bad doctor impersonation, causing their parents to laugh. This caused a smile to appear on Emily's lips and she continued. "My point is, the doctors might be wrong. For all we know, dad could live another three years. We just have to make every day count, right?"

"Right my dancing queen." Johnny watched his dad give her a hug, all the while his anger just growing hotter and hotter.

"That reminds me. No dance class on Friday. We get a day off. Now, I'm going to go take a shower and then go to bed. So good night." As she gave their parents a hug and kiss good night, Johnny couldn't take it any more. He turned around and stormed out onto the front porch. The rain had stopped, but Johnny could still hear the draining of water in the gutters in the streets.

"I can't believe her!" Johnny exclaimed, wanting so much to just punch something, or rather, someone.

"Jonathan, you can't just go around acting like a hot head when things don't go your way." Robert said smoothly, from his place in the doorway. He pushed open the door and stepped outside into the darkness next to his son. Johnny just looked at his dad, very confused.

"What do you mean 'when things don't go my way'? What exactly was 'my way' in this situation?" His dad looked at him.

"You wanted us to punish her for running off." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Well yeah, for that and for…" He stopped, not knowing what his dad would say.

"For what?"

"It's just that she's so..." His voice trailed off, not knowing how to put it into words. "She just acts like she doesn't care. And it makes me so angry because…" He stopped again, looked out in the yard, his fists still curled up.

"Because… what? Come on Johnny, talk to me." Johnny turned back to his dad.

"Because your… your dieing, and she doesn't seem to care." Johnny was hurt, and it showed. "She just… she hasn't even…"

"What? Cried? You haven't cried." Mr. Storm objected, watching his son's back. "She could say the same about you, that you don't care."

"Yeah, but I don't-" Johnny was quick to retort but Mr Storm stopped him.

"You can't judge someone that way. Your sister has her own way of dealing with things. If that's the way she wants to cope, than you have to accept that" He reached out and put a hand on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny turned away and didn't look back at his father as tears clouded his vision. He wouldn't ever let his dad see him cry. He needed to be strong.

"You know, Emily could be right" Robert said after a moment of silence fell upon them. "Only three months… that's not set in stone." He said in an unsure voice, looking out into the darkness ahead of him. The tears were gone as Johnny turned back to his dad with a small smile of hope.

"Yeah, it's not set in stone." For the second time that night, Johnny gave his dad a hug. _If there is a God, please don't let it be three months. Please don't let it be set in stone._

* * *

Many thanks to my betareader Fangrl for all the help!


End file.
